


You have not.....;).

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: The conversation that follows Frankie's disbelief that Grace has indeed kissed a girl.There's some mild illusions to violence, prostitution, and rape.  But nothing overly descriptive.  So slight trigger warning.No real smut either.  More of a deepening of their friendship as they share their backstories.Enjoy.Feedback always welcome..





	You have not.....;).

I've kissed a girl.

You have not.

There's a lot of stuff that happened before you met me.

Do tell….

Grace sipped her drink. Then took a moment to pour some more vodka into her cup. Settling into the mattress she was sitting on she shifted her weight off her bad knee.

Frankie snorted. And you said you weren't uncomfortable talking about this.

Oh I'm comfortable talking about this. I'm just uncomfortable sitting on this ratty ass air mattress, surrounded by a couple pigs in a cage while talking about this.

We could always trade the pigs for chickens.

Grace just fixes Frankie with an icy stare

….hey back to the story at hand. So you kissed a girl? Who are you, Katy Perry?...naw, you were much more Madonna or maybe Old school Britney. I bet you actually had a saucy schoolgirl uniform.

Grace chose to ignore Frankie's outburst while vaguely wondering why they were discussing Catholicism. And there was no way she was acknowledging she did actually have a school girl uniform but it wasn't even slightly “saucy” unless there was a rare food fight.

Taking a sip of her drink Grace looked over her glass rim at Frankie. She reflected on how Frankie hadn't freaked out about her mom so maybe it was time to trust her with another secret.

Did I ever tell you how I met Robert?

Okay...so that wasn't quite a shiny object distraction, but we're obviously changing the subject…

No. Not really. 

Oh my God, you did not kiss Robert's girlfriend said Frankie half questioning half in awe of all these new revelations about Grace's sexuality. Then she quickly deflected with, that would have scandalized puss face for sure. And even I would have heard that story. Try again.

Well no, she wasn't Robert's girlfriend. Let's just say, metaphorically speaking, I “may” have happened to be in a limo with several other women, as well as, say, the mayor, a congressman, and a rather well known actor. And let's say, the 4 women present, were offered some “extra incentives”, if we kissed each other, on top of the incentives we were being paid for being in this limo. Which was not a totally bad way to pay tuition and skip the dining hall dinner. But the driver ran a red light. And the rookie cop didn't know, at that moment, to walk away. That's a lesson he learned later, but anyway, again, hypothetically, I might found myself in need of a lawyer, and Robert was a first year law school graduate, sent to sweep all this “unsavory business” under the rug being it was an election year. Grace sighed, God, he was kind about it. He didn't ask for,or promise, and “incentives” for himself or his law firm, and weirdly that was endearing in the beginning and incredibly heart wrenching in the current. Blowing out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Grace sighed again and took a sip of her drink.

Unable to speak and afraid she would break the spell, Frankie shifted over to sit next to Grace and rested her head on Grace's collarbone. Instinctively, she didn't hug Grace, instead opting to hold Grace's hand.

Thank you, whispered Grace. Always answered Frankie. I squatted you Grace Hanson.

Taking a chance at lightening the mood, Frankie said, yeah I can totally understand you wanting to skip school cafeteria food. But I always figured you for a brainiac that went to college on an academic scholarship.

Sipping her drink Grace said...I did have a scholarship. I actually started out studying linguistics. I wanted to be Eleanor Roosevelt, or work for the UN. Maybe travel internationally as a translator. I actually speak French fluently, my German is passable, as is my Dutch, and I can follow a conversation in Hebrew. Ironically I never learned Spanish. And I only know a bunch of rather vulgar words in Italian.

Okay, next you'll tell me you are a secret communist party member.

No, actually, my father threatened to turn me in if I ever openly embraced communism. So I just learned to read Russian, but never had the chance to speak it, unless of course it was to order a martini, said Grace with a hint of sarcasm, while she lifted her glass to toast Frankie.

So somewhere between channeling your inner Eleanor Roosevelt, and dodging the McCarthy hearings, you ended up being a high end escort?? How did that happen?

Okay, okay I'm sorry. It's just a lot to digest.

I'm sorry too. So how about you? Surely there's been times when you used your “assets” to your advantage to not eat a crappy cafeteria meal...or maybe earn your DelTaco money.

First off...fuck you, don't insult my DelTaco game. Second, as shocking as it may seem I was never beautiful enough to ever be offered “incentives” to ride around in a limo with the mayor and his friends.

Jesus, Francis...it was a joke. Kind of. I know better than to insult DelTaco for real. And you're beautiful too. Honestly I am curious… sort of a nonsexual “you show me yours I'll show you mine”.

Okay. Frankie sighed deeply and stood up to stretch. If I tell you this story I'm gonna need a drink, or maybe a smoke. Do you want anything from the kitchen?

Grace held out her hand for Frankie to help her up. I'm good, actually. But let's change venues and maybe order some real food, and then if you still want to talk you can tell me your story.

Okay, who are you and where is the real Grace Hanson? Because I know you didn't just offer to order real food and eat with me.

Fuck you, Francis. I never said I was especially hungry, but obviously this story must be something big because you asked for a drink.

Touche.

Plus honestly, I am a little hungry…just not for crappy cafeteria food.

Alright Miss I kissed a girl to impress the mayor...what are you hungry for?

That's actually Miss let me show you how it's really done said Grace, who pulled out her phone and dialed. Yes, by chance is Diane working tonight? She is. Good. I would like to place an order for delivery. I know that's a bit unusual. Tell her it's for Grace Hanson. I'm at the beach house. Yes I'll hold. Diane, hey huge favor. Lots of Robert drama tonight. Can I get a cheese tray, a vegetarian pizza, and definitely something chocolate? Oh yes, Grace laughed, obviously I have Grey Goose, but maybe a nice rose or, glancing at Frankie mischievously, some strawberries and champagne? Sounds perfect. Bill Robert for me? Exactly. Half an hour? Thank you so much. 

Holy hell...who's Diane? And damn...did you just order strawberries and champagne on Robert's tab? I guess this squat suddenly just got more upscale.

Diane is an old friend. Robert and Sol ditched her for some gay male caterers, even though Diane has been with her partner for decades. So I figured why not call in a favor.

I'm sorry my brain is fuzzy because I thought you just said Diane was with her partner for decades?

Grace sipped her drink. Yes, she has been. I've known Diane since 8th grade. She's an amazing chef. And no, she never kissed me. Although she did tell me about her partner. It's a tough business being a female chef, and she never wanted to be the cliche female chef, so to most everyone else, Amy is Diane's roommate.

I'm just gonna go out on the patio and maybe check on our piglet friends while you wait for the meal delivery.

Frankie walked outside and took some deep breaths of the salty sea air. What the hell just happened she thought. 

About 20 minutes later, Grace took the food delivery into the kitchen and began setting a play for Frankie. What the hell just happened she thought. I haven't thought about any of this stuff for a really long time, let alone taken Frankie seriously when she flirts with me, or ever felt comfortable flirting back. Grace shrugged, maybe this really is some kind of strange Robert drama after all. God knows, after his betrayal, and the kids thinking Frankie and I needed Walden Villas, maybe it's time to revisit the younger, more kick ass Grace for a change.

Meanwhile Frankie was pacing the patio debating with Joanne how much to tell Grace. Especially this new softer Grace who was weirdly flirting back, admittedly in a very up tight WASP ish Grace way, but still….

So, food. Said Grace, handing Frankie a plate with a piece of pizza and some chocolate covered strawberries on it. Diane knows me well said Grace, so I have vodka, rose, champagne, and Perrier.

Okay so I'm gonna just say this. What the hell is this? Are you flirting with me? Trying to get me drunk? I don't know?? Maybe you're saying yes to my many invitations to take our friendship to a different level?? Because weirdly it's working. You've definitely got game. Although I just wanna be sure if this is just a game or if you're serious.

Grace paused before answering. I'm being serious...and maybe flirting a little. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take our friendship in a sexual direction, but I do want to take it to a different level. I could never talk to Robert or Janet about any of this. I have talked to Diane somewhat, but it occurred to me my husband left me, not strictly because he fell in love with Sol, but because I neglected our friendship, I never really flirted with him, or talked to him about anything real. And my daughter's and your son's too, decided we were somehow old and feeble and in need of assisted living...so I said fuck it. They never really ever wanted to see me, so why show them. But you do. You're interested in me. And you're interesting as well. You're so “hippy” and funny, and beautiful, and amazingly cool. And for whatever reason you like me enough to flirt with me….so I decided pizza and strawberries and champagne might just turn this slumber party/squat a little more bougie.

Oh Grace. I love you. 

And with that Frankie kissed Grace on the forehead and then taking a leap of faith, she pressed her lips to Grace's. Not really a kiss, as much as a question. Yes came Grace's answer as she tentatively kissed Frankie back. Then it was over. As they parted, Grace said...okay, food first, and definitely a drink. Plus I believe you owe me a story...but bonus points for a hella good distraction.

Yes, food first. And a drink. I'm gonna admit, I have worked as a bartender, waitress, and short order cook, but I've never had strawberries and champagne and pizza before….at least not all at the same time. Mostly because champagne is damn expensive...and not necessarily hippy, vegan, or cool. That and did you seriously just say you bougied up this squat by calling your semi closeted gay friend to complain about your newly uncloseted husband?

Grace laughed. Yeah, I guess I did. Is it working? Are you finally settled enough to tell me whatever memory made you sad earlier? 

Oh hell. Too much input for my brain to process, and I forgot how intuitive you really are. But yes, this is working. Maybe a little too well because I don't want to ruin it by being maudlin and sad.

So eat your pizza as you tell me. And we can enjoy strawberries and champagne to lighten the mood after.

Only if you agree to eat with me.

Okay.

They settled into their deck chairs with pizza and Perrier between them. Grace reached for Frankie's hand. You can tell me anything.

Frankie sighed. Except maybe this. But here goes. You know I hate guns. Grace let out a low chuckle, yeah I got that memo. Anyway, I hate guns because I was shot. In the stomach, by a drunk idiot who wanted to rape me. You okay so far? Grace nodded, and squeezed Frankie's hand. I was working at this dive bar, I went out back to take out the trash. I'm pretty tough. I always carried a weapon. It was a dive bar. He came out of nowhere, surprised me. Next thing I know I'm up against the back wall and there's a gun to my head. 

Oh Frances, we can stop. 

No it's okay I need to say it.  
So I just freeze for a second and then I'm like hey maybe we can work this out. Maybe a free drink? Maybe I hook you up with my friend Mary Jane? I don't think you need any horse, but I know a guy who can get you some if you think you need it.

That's when he hit me. Weirdly looking back on it, I was kinda proud, I'd been in a couple knife fights, but no one had ever pistol whipped me before. Then my friend Damaris pushed him off me. Just full body slammed into the guy and pushed him away. Then the gun went off. Damaris was shot. I was shot. I woke up in the ambulance. Damaris died. So did the guy. Damaris stabbed him when he pushed him off me. The gun discharged. I was caught in the crossfire. My baby died too. I didn't even know I was pregnant. Emergency surgery for a ruptured spleen and a shredded uterus that was causing all kinds of internal bleeding issues later….my 2 weeks in the hospital was covered by my boss, and I celebrated my 25th birthday by moving from the women's shelter to Leo's yurt. Then I met Sol. I never told him about the hysterectomy. I couldn't hide the bullet wound though, and he's a smart guy, so along came Coyote and then Bud...and Robert, although at first Robert was a blessing. He hired Sol as a lawyer, so here we are. I could really use that drink now.

Oh God, please don't cry. Look at me, Kevin, I'm not crying….don't make me go all Tom Hanks on your ass.

Wiping away a tear, Grace said there's no crying in baseball. God,I can't believe you made me watch that movie.

Well Tom Hanks is no Liev Schreiber but... and he's definitely not Tatum Channing …

God, I can't believe you made me watch that movie either. 

Well I can't believe you made me watch every Robert Redford movie ever made...and Steel Magnolias.

Hey what did I tell you?

I know. No disrespecting the icons Shirley MaClaine, Olympia Dukakis, or the grand Dame Katharine Hepburn….I get it. Although I still don't understand what's not to love about Meryl Streep, Barbra Streisand, or Jamie Lee Curtis.

Mostly Halloween was just too damn scary. And Streisand ended up with Robert Redford, plus I'm hella jealous of her voice.

And we're back. 

I'm ready for bed. Care to join me? 

You're not a secret communist are you? My mom, especially felt that sleeping with girls was how communism was spread.

Which is rather ironic considering your mom was a closet thespian.

God, Francis. I love you.

I know.

Ugh, I can't believe you made me watch all those movies either.

Fin.


End file.
